1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an input device.
2. Related Art
Generally, in a notebook type computer, when a key input is performed by a keyboard, a style (touch typing manner) of placing both hands at a home position is used.
At this time, in the arrangement relationship between the keyboard and the touch pad, when the other finger or the palm of the hand touches the touch pad by mistake during the key input using the keyboard, unintended click or pointer movement is caused and thus an erroneous operation is performed.
As the prior art for preventing the erroneous operation and improving operability, for example, there is provided Patent Document 1.
In an input device disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a key input monitoring module 5 detects a key input from a keyboard 1, an input from a touch pad 3 is inhibited and a timer 6 is driven. When the key input is performed within a setting time (time value) T1 of the timer 6, the setting time T1 is updated and the time is measured again in the input inhibition state of the touch pad 3. In contrast, when the key input is not performed within the setting time T1, the input inhibition state of the touch pad 3 is released.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-356869
However, in Patent Document 1, since the release of the input inhibition state of the touch pad is always controlled by the timer, the setting time T1 must necessarily elapse.
The setting time T1 is optionally set by an operator. However, the setting time T1 is too larger, the operator cannot smoothly perform transition to an input operation using the touch pad.
When the setting time T1 is too small, an erroneous operation is prone to be performed and unintended click or pointer movement is prone to be repeated to deteriorate operability.